Un Autre Monde
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Une fille. Elle va mourir. Elle le sait. Son dernier souhait? Découvrir le monde magique de J.K.Rowling mais à l'époque des Maraudeurs! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Alors ceci est une fic que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps et que j'ai abandonné faute de temps et d'inspiration!J'ai décidé de la publier au cas où un auteur serait intéréssé de la reprendre!Je n'ai écrit que deux chapitres donc la reprise ne sera pas difficile!Et puis si vous êtes intéréssés vous pourrez la modifier évidemment!Bon le style d'écriture est peut-être un peu bizarre mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut ça date!Enfin je vous laisse bisous à tous!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**UN AUTRE MONDE.**

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui je suis allée à l'hôpital, je me suis évanouie et j'ai eu des tremblements convulsifs.

J'étais chez moi, mes parents ont eus vraiment peur alors ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital.

C'est là qu'ils me l'ont dit, les docteurs, que j'allais mourir, que j'avais un cancer du cœur.

Mais avant tout ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà eu des tremblements ou des crises se genre de choses, je leurs ai dit que parfois, l'espace d'une seconde ou deux je sentais en mon cœur comme un poignard comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer ou je ne sais quoi, et ça faisait affreusement mal, je leur ai dit que aussi j'avais des sortes de tremblements incontrôlable alors que je n'avais pas froid ou peur et ça pouvait durer une minute ou deux.

Enfin j'ai un cancer, je vais mourir et je ne peux rien y faire.

Seize ans et dans à peu près 10 mois je ne vivrais plus.

Bizarrement, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, c'est vrai pourquoi avoir peur de la mort ?

Après tout c'est une étape de la vie et qui sais peut être que ce qu'il y a après la mort est beaucoup mieux que ma vie ?

Et puis ma vie est loin d'être heureuse ou intéressante, une fille banale, dans un monde banal, seule.

Mais il y aura une seule chose que j'aimerais découvrir avant la prochaine étape de ma vie, le monde de Harry Potter mais pas à son époque, elle est trop sombre trop dure, non je veux allée dans le monde magique avant le règne de la terreur du nom de Voldemort, je veux rencontrer les Maraudeurs, ces quatre garçons, les plus connu en leur époque, surtout James et Sirius ainsi que Remus, mais Peter je ne sais pas après tout il les a trahi mais pourquoi dis-je cela je sais bien que je ne découvrirais jamais ce monde magnifique où règne la magie, oui la magie cela m'a toujours attirée.

Le docteur a dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi et il m'a conseillé de vivre pleinement mes derniers mois.

Mais de vivre quoi, je suis seule, sans amies tout le monde m'ignore, je n'ai personne à qui parler alors à qui manquerais-je ?

Voilà j'ai décidée de ce que j'allais faire pendant ces dix derniers mois, lire et relire les cinq tomes de J.K.Rowling puis quand j'aurais terminé je lirais des fanfictions.

Je lis, je lis je n'arrête pas de lire des fics sur les Maraudeurs.

Maintenant quatre heures que je suis devant mon ordinateur, minuit approche, l'heure de tous les miracles.

Je me suis renseigné en magie et j'ai remarqué que plein de choses inexplicables se passait à minuit.

Maintenant je suis obsédée, obsédée par les Maraudeurs, je ne pense, lis parle que d'eux, du monde de Poudlard.

Ma montre sonne mais je ne m'en aperçoit pas je suis captivée, hypnotisée par l'histoire, j'ai l'impression d'être aspiré par l'histoire, la page, les mots, je crois que je m'évanouis, je sens mon âme, mon essence s'évaporé de mon corps comme si j'abandonné ce monde, est-ce la réalité ou je rêve ?

Je me réveille alors, je suis assise sur un banc, j'ai très mal à la tête comme si j'avais été arraché à mon corps, je me regarde alors dans une vitrine, je suis complètement changée à par mes yeux, mes cheveux devenus châtains clairs sont long très long, jusqu'au bas du dos moi qui les avait en bruns, dégradé jusqu'au épaules.

Je suis légèrement plus petite, je dois faire un mètre soixante, j'ai la taille très fine, j'ai la peau mate, dorée, je dois dire que je suis bien foutu, avant aussi mais j'avais un peu de bide, disons que ce n'est pas la même beauté avant j'étais basique mais maintenant on me remarque plus, mes yeux verts sont légèrement plus brillants peut être parce que je viens de voir sur le reflet de la vitre gare de Londres, mon vœu se serait-il exaucé ?

Je rentre alors dans la gare et me dirige vers le quai 9 ¾ si bien connu pour nous fan de Harry Potter.

Apparemment, je suis arrivé le bon jour, car je vois des moldus vêtu assez bizarrement avec des chariots supportant des affaires curieuses, une cage avec une chouette…

Je m'approche alors et j'écoute.

« Fils, fait attention il y a plein de …moldus, dit un homme froid d'un ton méprisant. Et rappelle toi de ce qui t'arrivera si tu me déçois une fois de plus.

Oui père, dit un jeune homme de mon âge sûrement, ressemblant à l'homme.

Au revoir, fils et fait attention aux sang de bourbes.

Oui père, au revoir. »

Tiens c'est donc une famille de sang pure j'aurais dû m'en douté.

Bon je me dis que au lieu de resté planté là je vais essayé de passer le mur, j'ai pas de bagages alors au moins si ça marche pas je me ferais peut être moins mal.

J'avance alors, essayant de contrôler ma peur, rendu à dix centimètre du mur, je ferme les yeux et avance…

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Bon voilà le premier chapitre je poste le deuxième tout de suite!Bon ce chapitre est court mais le deuxième que j'avais écrit était beaucoup plus long, du moins je crois!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon voici le deuxième chapitre plus long. C'est là que je m'étais arrêter. Mais malgré le fait que j'ai arrêté d'écrire cette fic j'accepte toujours les reviews, donc...et puis si personne ne veut reprendre cette fic, qui sait peut-être que je la reprendrais!_

_Je tiens à préciser que quand j'avais écris cette fic je ne m'étais pas renseignée sur les maladies cardio-vasculaires, pas parce que je ne pouvais pas mais parce que je ne voulais pas...enfin ne vous inquiétez pas même quand j'ai écrit cette fic et que j'ai utilisé l'expression "cancer du coeur" je savais que cela n'existé pas!_

_Bon bonne lecture!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**UN AUTRE MONDE**

Chapitre 2.

Renember :

J'avance alors, essayant de contrôler ma peur, rendu à dix centimètre du mur, je ferme les yeux et avance…

J'attendis le choc mais je n'en senti aucun, j'ouvris alors les yeux et je vis, juste devant moi, le Poudlard Express.

Sur le quai il y avait foule de parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants à travers les vitres, je m'aperçus alors que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir, je montais donc directement, puis commençai à chercher un compartiment libre, chose très ardu.

Arrivé au dernier compartiment du train, je vis qu'il était vide mais il y avait des bagages, enfin bon je rentrais et m'asseyais et prenant conscience de ma chance, je pris une résolution, être moi-même, ne pas me cacher sous une carapace inébranlable, froide, oui à la place j'allais découvrir ce monde magique, Poudlard mais aussi m'amuser, pleurer, me mettre en colère tout ces genres de sentiment…vivre en fait.

Mais ensuite je réalisai une chose, j'étais apparemment dans un monde parallèle, j'avais remonter le temps et je me demandais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, car d'accord c'est bien je suis dans un monde où la magie existe, et que à première vu j'ai des pouvoirs car sinon je n'aurais pu traverser le mur, mais je me retrouve sans rien, je n'ai ni argent, ni baguette, ni vêtement, résumons, complètement démuni !

Alors que j'étais en train de désespéré (dans un train lol!), la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, je relevais les yeux et vit un assez beau mec, je dois dire, les cheveux couleur de jais, complètement décoiffés, les yeux chocolats et un physique avantageux, me regardait avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?entama-t-il la conversation.

Oui, moi aussi enchanté de te rencontrer, Eve Mattews, dis-je en lui tendant ma main un sourire sarcastique accroché à mes lèvres.

Heu, ouai désolé. James Potter, répondit-il en me serrant la main.

Et James, au lieu de draguer, t'avance, nous ont aimerez bien rentrer, lança un garçon derrière James.

Et celui qui vient de parler c'est Sirius Black, continua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en laissant l'entrée libre.

Sirius, c'était Sirius Black, l'un des maraudeurs, oh en effet il était très séduisant.

Bon les autres garçons rentrèrent eux aussi.

Et bien je comprends pourquoi tu prenais ton temps James, dit Sirius pour taquiner James, enchanté me dit-il en se tournant vers moi un sourire charmeur sur son visage, Sirius Black et toi ?

Eve, Eve Mattews, lui répondis-je tout sourire.

Oh pourquoi ne m'appelle-je pas Adam ! Déclara d'un ton théâtrale Sirius, ce qui me fis rire. Il me lança alors un petit clin d'œil.

Puis un autre garçon lui aussi tout à fait mignon mais avec un air mystérieux que je reconnu comme Lunard m'adressa la parole :

Remus Lupin et le petit là derrière c'est Peter Pettigrow, on est tous en sixième année et toi ?

Heu…D'abord enchanté Remus, enchanté Peter et normalement je serais aussi en sixième année mais il faut que je voie Dumbledore d'abord alors je ne suis pas très sûre, répondis-je légèrement gênée.

C'est bizarre pourtant, je suis préfet et aucun de nous n'ont étaient prévenus qu'il y aurait une nouvelle élève, remarqua Remus. »

A cette question je me mis à paniquer légèrement mais je réussis à garder un visage neutre, rien de plus facile pour moi j'avais des années d'expérience de ce petit jeu mais Remus dû le sentir étant donné ce qu'il était.

C'est à ce moment là que j'eus mal, mal à mon cœur.

Ne voulant pas qu'ils me voient en pleine crise je leur sortit un excuse complètement débile :

« Désolé de vous laissé mais je vais aux toilettes, à tout à l'heure ! »

Puis je partis précipitamment vers les toilettes, je mis le verrou et m'assis contre la porte.

Je me penchai alors en avant essayant de retenir un cri, la main sur mon cœur, les yeux fermés, et sûrement un air de souffrance intense sur mon visage.

Une fois ma crise terminé, je remarquai qu'elle avait était plus longue et douloureuse que d'ordinaire, reprenant mon souffle je me levai et me regardai dans la glace, ce que je vis alors m'étonna profondément, mes yeux étaient perlés de larmes, cela ne m'était pas arrivée depuis fort longtemps.

Pour effacer la trace de mes larmes et mes yeux rouges, je m'aspergeai d'eau froide tout en espérant que cela ne se reproduirait pas en plein banquet ou un truc dans le genre.

Tandis que je retraversais le wagon en sens inverse, plusieurs regards étonné ou interrogatifs me dévisageai, normal une fille de seize jamais vu à Poudlard, on se pose des questions.

Bon je retournais dans mon compartiment et j'ouvris la porte ;

« Et voilà, Eve la tornade est de retour, dis-je comme si il n'y avait rien eu, quelqu'un a pas un jeu de bataille explosive ou un jeu d'échec ?

Tu joues aux échecs ? S'écria presque Sirius.

Bah oui, lui répondis-je en pensant à le faire interné à St Mangouste.

Et tu joues vraiment bien ?

Assez oui, lui répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Parfait ! Tu ne voudrais pas battre Remus ? Me dit-il comme s'il me proposé d'acheter des tomates.

Hein !

Ça fait des années que James et moi on essaie de la battre !

Bah je veux bien, et je dis bien essayer de le battre, mais qu'aurais-je en échange de sa défaite ? Lançais-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Arrgh ! Vraiment Eve tu me blesses j'ai l'impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos !

Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous me proposez continuais-je en essayant de l'ignorer, en vain.

Heu…Toute notre considération ! Tenta James

Hum…non ! Je voudrais quelque chose de plus consistant !

Je sais ! Eve veux-tu sortir avec moi ?me lança Sirius

Dans tes rêves !

Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas les tiens ?se moqua Sirius.

Etant donné que je viens de te rencontrer aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu le temps de rêver de toi alors oui je suis sûr ce ne sont pas mes rêves ! Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?

Si tu le bats on te fera visiter Poudlard tout entier avec ses passages secret et tout ça !dit James.

Ok, c'est bien plus intéressant que de sortit avec Sirius je dois dire !taquinais-je Patmol

Eh !

Enfin bref à nous de jouer Remus, si tu es d'accord !

T'inquiètes, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! »

Puis nous commençâmes à jouer Remus et moi ponctué par des petites plaisanteries de Sirius et de James, je remarquai néanmoins que Remus avait un assez bon niveau mais je parvins quand même à le battre vers la fin du voyage, du moins le jugeais-je à la vue de la noirceur des vitres.

Bien sûr Sirius et James n'étaient pas restés jusqu'au bout en effet ils s'étaient lassés assez vite et décidèrent donc de faire un tour dans le train.

Je dois avoué que je les comprend car regardé deux personnes joué au échecs n'a rien d'excitant à par peut être pour les personnes qui jouent.

Enfin vers la fin de la partie ils étaient de retour accompagné de trois filles dont l'une n'avait pas l'air très enchantée de venir.

Mais enfin tout le monde assista à mon triomphe !

Je déplaçai ma reine et prononça les fameux mots :

« Echec et mat ! Puis Sirius me pris la main et exulta :

Et oui voici notre nouvelle championne d'échec Eve Mattews ! »

Et tout le monde dans la pièce éclata de rire moi la première !

Quand tout le monde eu repris son souffle je demandai comment se nommai les trois filles qui étaient là elle me répondirent chacune leur tour :

« Maria Kiriam, se présenta une fille de taille moyenne, blonde aux yeux d'ambre l'air très sympathique.

Kate Steinbeck, dit un autre, cheveux bruns yeux noisette légèrement enveloppé en pleine admiration des Maraudeurs.

Lily Evans, meilleure ennemie de Potter, se présenta une rousse aux yeux verts étincelants dont je n'eus aucune peine à reconnaître.

Et bien Eve Mattews comme l'as dit Pat..Sirius tout à l'heure !me rattrapais-je de justesse.

Bon Mattews…

Tu sais tu peux m'appelé Eve, Lily ainsi que vous autres.

Ok Donc Eve ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va bientôt arriver donc il faudrait qu'on se change alors tu viens avec nous ?

C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas d'affaire alors je peux pas me changé !

Bah comment ça se fait ?me questionna Maria, tu n'as pas reçu ta liste de fournitures ?

Oui, enfin c'est plus compliqué mais il faut juste que j'aille voir Dumbledore dès qu'on arrive.

Ok enfin tu peux venir quand même avec nous ! dit Maria.

Oh non moi qui comptais maté les mecs se changeait ! Bon tant pis se sera pour une prochaine fois, dis-je en élevant la voix pour attirait l'attention des Maraudeurs en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius. »

Puis Lily, Kate, Maria et moi éclatèrent de rire.

Nous sortîmes du compartiment et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le leur puis elles se changèrent tout en papotant toutes ensemble.

Le train commença à ralentir mais les battements de mon cœur, eux se mirent à accélérer.

Quand le train fut complètement stoppait nous descendîmes et Lily en bonne préfète commença un long monologue sur les quatre maisons mais je l'arrêtais tout de suite en lui disant que je savais déjà tout ça et que j'espérais aller à Gryffondor.

Puis les calèches arrivèrent devant le grand hall de l'école et nous pénétrâmes dedans. Evidemment Lily, Kate et Maria s'asssirent à la table des Gryffondor mais moi je n'avais pas été répartie je décidais donc de me dirigeai vers la table professorale, j'en fis part aux filles qui acquissèrent.

Rendue devant Dumbledore, je n'étais pas effrayé, j'étais pas mangemort, pas à la solde de Voldemort, s'il existait déjà.

« Professeur Dumbledore ?

Oui miss ?

Miss Mattews, Eve Mattews, il faudrait que je vous parle dans votre bureau, professeur, c'est assez important mais cela peut attendre la fin du banquet si vous le désirez.

Miss Mattews, cela ne me dit rien vous n'êtes pas une élève ?

Non mais justement je vous expliquerais tout cela dans votre bureau, il vaut mieux éviter que quelques personnes sachent d'où je viens.

Enfin si vous le permettez en attendant la fin du banquet je vais mangée en compagnie des Gryffondor et ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverais votre bureau mais si vous pourriez me donner le mot de passe car je ne connais pas vraiment bien le nom des friandises non moldus.

D'accord Miss nous faisons comme cela, le mot de passe est chocolion »

Tiens l'ancêtre des chocogrenouilles serait les chocolions ?

Bon je me retirais et m'assis à coté de Kate et en face de Lily.

« Alors ?me dis kate.

Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore après dans son bureau pour savoir dans quelle maison j'irais, répondis-je ce qui était en parti vrai. »

Puis nous arrêtâmes de parler les premières années venaient de rentrer à la suite de McGonagal.

La prof posa le tabouret et le choixpeau pardessus qui lui se mit a chanté sa chanson comme chaque année, vraiment je l'admirais car cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il faisait la répartition mais chaque année une chanson différente vantait les qualités des quatre grands sorciers.

Puis la chanson terminée McGonagal expliqua la procédure aux nouveaux et commença l'appel.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention plutôt en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire au Directeur.

Puis tandis que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées la nourriture apparus tout d'un coup devant moi ma faisant sursauté.

N'empêche en voyant tout cette nourriture je m'aperçus que j'avais faim, je me servis donc.

Ayant terminé je vis que Dumbledore m'observait, je lui fit un petit sourire puis il se leva :

« Chers élèves, nous voilà à la fin de ce banquet la panse bien remplie et les esprit rassasié. Je demanderais donc aux préfets de bien vouloir conduire les premières années aux dortoirs. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit à tous ! » Dit-il joyeusement.

Je me levais et suivait les Gryffondor pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer en essayant de bien mémoriser le chemin tant qu'à faire.

Arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, un préfet dit bien fort le mot de passe « psychédélic roséa », sachant le mot de passe je m'éclipsais en direction du bureau du Directeur mais manque de chance les Maraudeurs m'aperçurent et me demandèrent où j'allais je le leur dit et Sirius me proposa de m'accompagnais j'acceptais car à vrai dire je n'étais pas sûr du chemin à suivre. Tandis qu'il me guidé il entama la conversation :

« Alors Eve pourquoi tu t'es barré tout d'un coup dans le train ?

je t'en pose moi des questions ?répliquais-je froidement.

Oui tu viens juste d'en posais une !

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

Hé ! Tout doux, je plaisante !

Je me demande bien si tu sais faire quelque chose d'autre !

Si tu veux je peux te le prouvais tout de suite, plaisanta-t-il un sourire charmeur ne me laissant aucun doute sur l'action qui prouverait ses dires.

Ni pense même pas Black !

Tiens ça me fait pensait à Lily quand elle rembarre James! T'es sûre que tu ne serais pas de sa famille ?

Aucun risque, bon on est arrivé je crois que Dumbledore m'attend alors bonne nuit à demain, dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

Ok mais tu veux pas que je t'attende ?

Non c'est pas la peine, tu sais même si je suis un femme je pense que j'arriverais à retrouver le chemin pour rentrer.

A bon, t'es sûr ?

Absolument, macho !finissais-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, à plus tard ! Chocolion ! »

Je lui faisais aurevoir de la main tout en passant devant la gargouille. Arrivé devant la porte je frappais et entré en entendant un oui.

« Bonsoir professeur.

Bonsoir Miss Mattews, vous êtes bien étrange savez vous ?

Hum… il se pourrait mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Et bien vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez Eve Mattews mais que vous n'étiez pas élève ici. J'ai donc regardé dans quel collège vous étiez mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, j'ai donc cherché où vous habiter monde sorcier-moldus confondus et j'ai trouvé dans le monde moldu qu'une jeune fille portant le même nom que vous m'avez donner est morte il y a quelques années et était une moldu de toute évidence alors expliquez-moi tout ça voulez-vous ?

Aucuns problèmes, enfin peut-être que si. Voilà je me nomme Eve Adélaïde Mattews, je suis née le 21 mars 1988, je suis d'origine française et je parle parfaitement le français et l'anglais, j'ai un cancer du cœur, je viens donc du futur et d'un monde parallèle. Mais la personne dont vous avez trouvé le nom n'est pas moi mais ma grand-mère.

Et savez-vous comment vous avez pu faire cet acte de haute magie ? Et comment êtes vous sûre d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle ?

Bon je pense que je vais répondre à la plus simple d'abord, je sais que je suis dans un monde parallèle car dans mon monde la magie n'existe pas ou plus depuis longtemps ou du moins votre forme de magie mais pourtant je connais votre magie car un auteur, J.K. Rowling, a écrit plusieurs livre relatant la scolarité d'un jeune homme à Poudlard à mon époque.

Et quel est le nom de ce garçon ?

Et bien je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire car vous connaissez ses parents ils sont même ici en ce moment à Poudlard et si je vous en dit trop cela peut changé le court de l'histoire, ne pensez-vous pas ?demandais-je incertaine.

hum… oui vous avez raison mais quand est-il de la réponse à ma deuxième question ?

Je crois que ce qui a déclenché ça est dû à plusieurs facteurs, il y a déjà le fais que j'ai appris que j'allais bientôt mourir à cause d'un cancer du cœur, enfin l'information en soit ne m'a pas fait un très grand choc je n'ai pas peur de mourir après tout ce n'est qu'une étape mais c'est un conseil du docteur qui m'a…énervé, il m'a dit de vivre pleinement mes derniers mois, enfin moi dans la vie il n'y a rien de vraiment très intéressant le seul regret que j'ai à mourir est que je ne pourrais lire les sixième et septième tome de la scolarité du sorcier dont je vous ai parlé donc en attendant patiemment la mort j'ai décidé à lire le plus de fanfictions sur les Maraudeurs possible. Et…

Excusez-moi mais c'est quoi des fanfictions ?

Et bien voyez-vous ce sont des histoires inventés par des fans de différents auteurs ou histoires enfin dans mon cas je lis des fanfictions écrit par des fans des tomes que J.K.Rowling a publié, ce sont des histoires ayant rapport avec votre monde, par exemple sur le sixième tome ou sur des univers alternatif ou sur l'histoire des parents du sorcier et bien évidemment ses parents ont vécu à Poudlard pendant que les Maraudeurs y étaient donc voilà enfin ils y a tellement d'histoires différentes mais il y en a beaucoup sur l'histoire des Maraudeurs aussi et ce sont les fics que je préfère donc voilà. Vous avez compris ? Ou du moins un peu ?

Oui donc continuez ; comment êtes vous arriver ici ?

Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc j'avais décidé de lire le plus de maraudeurs fictions possible, si bien que je pensais qu'à eux, qu'au monde fabuleux qui est Poudlard nuits et jours si bien que le 31 août alors qu'il était presque minuit j'avais déjà lu pas mal de fics et celle dont j'étais entrain de lire ma captivé vraiment beaucoup et puis je ne sais pas je ne sais plus je crois que ma montre a sonner minuit mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu et j'ai eu l'impression d'être arraché à mon corps comme aspiré par l'histoire, les lettres, les mots et puis je me suis réveillais assise sur un banc en face de la gare de Londres. Donc je pense que les facteurs qui ont fait que je me retrouve ici sont mon obstination, ma captation pour votre monde et cette époque, le fait qu'on était le 31 août, minuit passage d'un mois à un autre mais aussi d'un jour à un autre, le fait que je croyais en votre monde aussi fort que je savais que un plus un égale à deux et maintenant que j'y pense aussi parce que je n'existe pas ici ou du moins pas encore.

Et bien je vois que vous y avez assez réfléchi mais êtes vous consciente que pour avoir fait cela vous devez avoir un pouvoir énorme.

Oui, enfin je pense c'est pourquoi je me demandé si je pourrais suivre les cours à Poudlard en sixième année ?

Cela pourrait être possible mais croyez-vous que vous connaissez assez de sort pour rentrez en sixième année ?

Et bien j'en connais quelques uns mais je n'ai jamais essayé de les lancés, je connais lumos, aholomora, spero patronum, expirlliamus, protego, wingardium leviosa, accio et encore d'autre mais monsieur je viens d'y penser je ne pourrais peut être pas entré en sixième année car je n'ai pas, plus d'argent, comment vais-je faire ?

Ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça Miss, des donneurs anonyme donnent de l'argent aux écoles de sorcellerie pour les plus démunies.

Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Donc je peux ?

Oui mais il vous faudra allez acheter vos fournitures demain sur le chemin de traverse je vous y emmènerais et ensuite nous vous mettrons à niveau, cela vous va ?

Parfaitement, monsieur mais puis-je savoir dans quelle maison irais-je maintenant ?

Pourquoi pas, me dit-il en me tendant le choixpeau. »

Je le pris et le mis. « Hum ho ! Mais que vois-je un énorme pouvoir, beaucoup de connaissance, mais une soif d'action et de rigolade assez grande ! Tu ne trouveras ça qu'à »

« GRYFFONDOR !

Et bien voilà Miss vous pouvez allez rejoindre le dortoir des sixième année de Gryffondor, vous savez où il se trouve ?

Oui ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je connais le chemin mais monsieur il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas vous ne semblez pas vous inquiétez beaucoup de ma venu dans votre monde ?

Et bien Miss Mattews, je ne m'en inquiètes pas car vous semblez assez renseigner sur le sujet et je vous crois suffisamment intelligente pour ne dévoilez le futur de ce monde à personne. Et puis s'inquiéter ne sert à rien, ça ne peut que faire empirer les choses n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

En effet Monsieur. Bon bonsoir professeur.

Oui Miss, bonsoir »

Puis je sortis et réussi à me souvenir du chemin pour revenir à la salle commune des Gryffondors puis je montais les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et cherchai le dortoir des sixièmes années, l'ayant trouvé grâce à la chevelure de Lily brillant au clair de lune vu qu'elle n'avait pas fermé ses rideaux. Et je repérais un lit vide apparemment rajouté pour moi, je me couchais et m'endormais immédiatement.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_J'espère bien que quelqu'un voudra reprendre cette fic!Je vais aussi en poster une autre que j'avais écris à la même époque que celle-ci et que j'ai abandonné pour les mêmes raisons, par contre ce n'est pas tout à fait le même style d'écriture, enfin vous verrez!Elle se nomme "Ma Dernière Année", elle aussi j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un la reprenne!_

_bon bisous!_


End file.
